500 years and back again
by IcyBetrayal
Summary: IYYYH. 500 years, and Kagome is back! Now, she has to attend collage? With the YYH gang as well? Things start to heat up when the the most valued treasures of the 3 worlds are stolen! What do they have to do to get them back? Kag and Souta main characters
1. 500 years

**Note: Do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.**

**

* * *

Kagome's POV**

_500 years, it's a long time to wait. _

_Wait for what?_

…_To return to the life I left behind._

_500 years ago, I left my family, leaving an impression that I might not return._

_Tears and heartache were plentiful. But— _

…_For them, it's only been a month._

_500 years ago, the great battle of the Shikon no Tama took place._

_Bloodshed and death was eminent. Still—_

…_we were victorious._

_500 years ago, we survived to greatest battle to take place in all history._

_Our meager group consisting of youkai, hanyou and human alike, won._

_Even with the odds against us, our unlikely unity succeeded in the end._

_The Shikon no Tama was whole once again._

_But with this, the well was locked from me, never to bring me to the future again._

_I would have to wait…so I did._

_Out of 11, only 7 of us have lived to see this era, my era. The others watched from above._

_500 years later, much has changed._

_They have lived to see and participated in the separation of the 3 worlds, Ningenkai, Makai and Reikai._

_Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippou and I wandered the earth throughout history. Who knew that the history books from the future, would actually aid in protecting itself?_

_With the books, we were able to correct and set history straight accordingly. It wouldn't have been wise to change history would it? My existence depended in it._

_Now, I stand at my doorstep. It has been centuries for me. I visited from time to time, disguised as another, just to check on my younger and future self and how the shrine is doing. But it's been a while since I've stepped into my room or familiarize myself with my family again. It's been awhile since I've seen my family, Souta, Momma, Jii-chan. It's been so long, and finally…I can come back. I won't let their time slip past me again._

**Normal POV**

A young woman busy in thought, stood at the doorstep of the Sunset shrine, owned for many years by the Higurashi family. Waves of midnight blue hair cascaded down her back past her waist. Dressed in punkish clothing, she was different than the person who had left a month ago. More mature, more physically and mentally, she is still the same happy and caring person. But her eyes tell a different story. Past pain, past love, past friends, past failures and past triumphs are still visible, shining though her eyes and telling the tale of this woman's long life. They also tell an ancient wisdom, gained by living for half a millennium. She has learned to forgive but not forget, to live her life happily, no matter what is thrown her way. This has kept her more or less the same person who left this shrine instead of a cold and distant person.

Slowly, she brought her hand up and rang the doorbell. She could distinctly hear Souta yelling that he was going to get the door. The woman gathered herself up to prepare for the inevitable.

The door wrenched open showing a boy around mid-teen. "Hi! How can I help…you," Souta trailed off in disbelief, staring into a face he believed might never return. "Kagome!? Momma! Jii-chan! Come quick! Kagome's back!"

His calls brought the said people scrabbling for the door. A mid-aged woman and an old man rounded the corner and stared wide-eyed at the door.

Her mother spoke with shuddering breaths. "K-Kagome? But how? D-does this mean…that it's over?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm back. The well's sealed. It's over."

After hearing her mother's wails that it was all over and that her baby had come home, Kagome couldn't bear to tell her the truth; they wouldn't believe her. She didn't know what would have happened. It was better this way. She would tell Souta…he would believe her. She had to anyways. He deserved the truth since he would play a role in it too. She could sense the slight powers emanating from him that were growing. He needed to be trained or else become a target to dangerous demons from makai searching to leech his growing aura.

But now…she would allow herself the luxury of her momma's homemade oden.

* * *

How's my new story! Heh...too many ideas I say. Must get them on paper, so here it is.

**Anyways...vote for pairings!!**

**Kag/Yus**

**Kag/Kur/Youko**

**Kag/Hiei**

**Sou/Yuk**

**Sou/Bot**

**Ship/Yuk**

**Ship/Bot**

**Ship/Rin**

**Ok! You can still vote for other pairings, but these are probably the main pairings. Please Review and Vote!!**


	2. Memories of the Past

_Note: Pah! Of course I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!_

**

* * *

**

Wow! 10 review!! yay!

And here they are... The votes are in!

**

* * *

**

**Main Pairings (and obviously will be the main characters)**

Kag/Yus -3 

Kag/Kur/Youko -3

Kag/Hiei **-4** --TheLeader thus far

Souta/Yuk **-2** --And in the lead

Souta/Rin -1

Souta/Bot -1

Ship/Rin **-2** --Yes, this pair is also in the lead

Ship/Yuk

Ship/Bot -1

**Side/Implied Pairings**

Sess/Kagura -1

Yus/Kei -1

Kur/Yukina/Youko -1

**Fixed Pairings (can't or won't change)**

Inu/Kik

San/Mir

* * *

_Remember, you can still vote! If you want other pairings besides those above, then tell me!_

* * *

**Memories of the Past**

* * *

Kagome heaved a sigh. After briefing her family on what had happened, she couldn't help but remember the past. The battle that would be the start of a new era lay fresh in her mind, even after all these years… 

**_Flashback_**

Tentacles were flying everywhere, but they weren't enough to distract their team. Blood and body parts of various low class demons lay strewn about the clearing.

This was it, the Final Battle, one that would ultimately decide the fate of mankind. No mistakes could be made – their plan would succeed, or else they would die trying.

Eleven eyes narrowed swiftly in unison, and, as if they had practiced, they shifted their stances. If Naraku was paying attention instead of concentrating on Koga, he would have noticed that Inuyasha had altered his position so that he was in between the two and the oncoming attack.

The Bones of Youkai.

With a sudden jerk, Sango's boomerang whipped through the air, heading straight for Naraku.

Naraku sensed the nearing presence of the boomerang. He summoned a horde of low class demons to block the route of the projectile before continuing his attack on Inuyasha. If he had looked, he would have seen the demons slaughtered before they had even touched the boomerang.

A flash of holy light.

Miroku's ofudas plastered themselves onto Sango's boomerang and dispelled the demons, freezing them in place temporarily.

A streak of pink.

Kagome's arrow imbedded itself in the crook of the boomerang, righting its path so that it was headed for a head on collision with Naraku. It wobbled in flight, looking ready to topple.

A streak of blue.

Kikyo's arrow struck the left side of the boomerang, almost at the exact same moment as Kagome's had.

A streak of yellow.

Rin's arrow followed a second behind, the three arrows efficiently stabilizing the flight of the projectile.

In seconds, the boomerang had become a writhing mass of holy powers which fueled its unearthly straight path towards Naraku.

The crisp smell of leaves mixed with the heat of flames.

Shippou and Ayame flung their leaves. Kirara let out a roar and belched out a giant ball of fire. Surprisingly, the flames merely surrounded the leaves instead of burning them.

Shippou's leaves efficiently hid the onslaught of purification power surrounding Hiraikotsu and gave the boomerang an ordinary appearance. Ayame's became a swirling disk of fire and was caught on in the flow of power; the whirlwind had gained a sharp and lethal edge.

The mix of holy and demonic powers flew towards Naraku in one giant, seething mass. Koga dashed away but Inuyasha stood directly behind Naraku. Catching sight of the boomerang, Naraku leapt away and avoided the boomerang.

Thinking that Inuyasha would now be hit by the boomerang, Naraku smirked. He never even noticed the gleam in Inuyasha's sharp golden eyes as the Tetsusaiga swirled with the powers of the Wind Scar.

A brilliant shower of rainbow colors.

In one downward sweep, Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar and summoned the Backlash Wave. The display of colors blinding him would be the last thing Naraku ever saw.

His last thought would be, _"Impossible_."

The combination of holy powers with demonic was unheard of. Purification powers melding with demonic was only dreamed of. The catalyst of that undoable would be the destruction of evil. The willpower of opposite coming together, like Yin and Yang, instead of fighting, would be aiding each other, instead of destroying the other, would be going against all ethics of law.

Naraku's last scream would be a scream filled with anger and vengeance before he was enclosed in a writhing sphere that slowly crushed him. The power was so great that it had purified his body into nothing. All that was left was a pitch black mist that pounded with desperation against the shield that separated it from escape.

Naraku's dark soul.

A pulse of white.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his waistbelt where Tensaiga lay sheathed. It pulsed with power, imploring him to use it. Following instinct, Sesshoumaru swung the Tensaiga and slashed through the shield.

White fire licked at the darkness of Naraku's soul, purity eating away at the tainted. The pinpoints of black faded away and the now pure soul explode in on itself, sending the shield blasting apart in an explosion of multicolored lights.

The Shikon floated in the air, continuing to shine with fluorescent of colors.

The lights swirled around each other. Everybody watched as the still vibrantly shining Shikon no Tama entered Kagome's chest, directly above her heart, the colors warping in to collapse into her body.

Vibrations of power continued to roll off in waves from Kagome, circling the clearing and disintegrating the bloody remains of the battle. In its place, life blossomed, marking the end of an evil never meant to set foot in this world.

A rich, melodious voice spoke to Kagome.

"_Guardian of the Shikon No Tama, I shall grant you a wish. What is it that you want?"_

Granted, when Kagome made her wish, it was the right one.

Upon opening her eyes, Kagome was greeted with the sight of ten, very happy humans and demons.

**_End Flashback_**

Kagome fingered two photos. One was shot in feudal Japan, greenery and blue skies outlining eleven people, all doing various things when the shot was taken.

The scene brought a smile to her eyes.

Shippou could be seen chewing on Inuyasha's ear while he tried unsuccessfully to remove him. Sango could be seen giving Miroku one of her famous slaps while his hands lay on her backside. Rin was giggling happily at the scene and Sesshoumaru had a slight smirk on his face as he watched. Koga had grasped Ayame's hands in his, most likely proclaiming his love for her. She herself wasn't paying attention to the camera, as she was busy uttering a 'SIT' to subdue Inuyasha while Kikyo looked exasperatedly on.

The other photo was shot recently, greenery and blue skies still there, but with the unmistakable skyscrapers and modern day technology bordering the trees. There were only seven people in this photo, the changes of age drastic.

A voice brought Kagome out of her musings.

"Kagome?" It was Souta. Kagome gestured for him to come into her room. "You said you wanted to chat with me alone."

Kagome took a deep breath, looking Souta from head to toe before standing. It figured after 4 years Souta would be taller. She looked up squarely into his eyes, "Yeah. I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell momma or jii-chan."

Souta looked declined to agree, but the hard glint in Kagome's bright blue eyes told him that she was serious, "Umm. Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Kagome sighed, "I have a reason. It's about the story I told you downstairs." She grimaced before continuing. "I didn't exactly tell the truth."

"What!? You mean the battle and going through the well was all made up? Kagome!" Souta exclaimed crossing his arms across is chest in an Inuyasha-like gesture. "You can't just lie to momma and jii-chan! Why—"

Kagome cut him off, "Just listen to me! I know you are ready to go to high school and all, but come on! You know I have my reasons, and I didn't exactly lie about the battle. All that is true! We did defeat Naraku! But the well…"

Souta blinked before replying, "The well…? Oh!" He clapped his hand sharply over his mouth. "Hold up, if you didn't come through the well. That means—" he jumped up and stared at Kagome in shock. "—that means the well was sealed up and you…"

She nodded.

"…you lived for these past 500 years!"

Kagome smiled cheerily, "And that's _exactly_ why you can't tell."

* * *

Well? What do you think? Do you like? Dislike? Please review! 

Also, don't forget to vote for pairings! I suppose you can vote for more than one pairing for each person.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Kagome is going to collage (not that she needs to, but her mom is making her...)and she's bringing Souta with her! It's a good things she applied for collage before hand. (Actually, Souta is going to a high school located near her collage...) We get to learn a little more about Souta's mysterious powers and see how Kagome convinces her mom that the highschool near her collage is better than the one near the shrine. 


	3. Information Please!

**Nope…I don't own ANYTHING!**

Okay! I've changed a few things. Originally, I was going to have Souta go to highschool, and Kagome go to collage, but now Souta's going to collage with her. Reason? He's skipped a few grades and got full score on the SATs.

Okay…and the votes are in!

Kag/Yus – 5

Kag/Kur/Youko – 8

Kag/Hiei – 7

Sou/Yuk – 3

Sou/Rin – 3

Sou/Bot – 1

Ship/Rin – 4

Ship/Yuk – 0

Ship/Bot – 2

Personally, I've decided on these pairings:

Yus/Kei

Kuwa/Seli(OC)

Ship/Rin

Sou/Yuk

Kag/Kur/Hiei – yes! A threesome!

Bot/Koenma

I don't know. I like this because I don't like people feeling lonely and left out, but that's just me. Tell me if you like the pairings so far or want something changed.

"…you lived for these past 500 years!"

Kagome smiled grimly, "And that's _exactly_ why you can't tell."

Souta collapsed onto the bed, staring at Kagome in disbelief. "No way…."

Kagome mentally braced herself. She wasn't so sure if Souta was going to take it the right way, but she sure wasn't prepared for his response.

"That's so cool!" Souta leaped from the bed and started to wave his hands in the air like a ten year old instead of a sixteen year old. "Tell me! You have got to tell me everything you did! 500 years! That's awesome…!"

Kagome blinked as Souta continued to prattle off. "Erm, ok. Shoot."

"…what?"

Souta looked confused at the form of language she had used. Kagome sighed.

"Ask me questions! I have to know what to tell you. Otherwise…you'd be sitting in my room for the rest of you life."

"Oh…right then." Souta sat back down of Kagome's bed and stared intently at her. "How did it happen? Why couldn't you come back through the well?"

Kagome tilted her head and pondered.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think the jewel had something to do with it. Out of all the wishes I could have made, the particular wish I made probably triggered something. The next thing I know, the well was closed and I couldn't get though!"

Kagome sighed pitifully. "I had to wait 450 years before all this modern technology stuff was invented! Ah well, at least I had some form of modern entertainment…"

Suddenly, living 500 years didn't seem to appealing to Souta anymore. He spluttered in amazement.

"500 years without a Nintendo DS? Or a Gamecube? Or the television? How did you survive all these years?"

Kagome took one look at Souta's stricken looks and burst out laughing.

"Luckily for me, my miko powers could jumpstart the batteries in my i-pod and laptop…"

Souta breathed a sighed of relief. "I was beginning to wonder…"

Kagome interrupted. "Anyways, Souta. Next question…?"

"Oh, right. What did the wish do?"

"The wish? Oh, well it's sorta confusing..."

Souta crossed his arms. "I've got all night. Tell me what happened to everybody! All you told mom was that everybody who was killed by Naraku was brought back to life. I want more information!" Souta paused. "Wait…why are you even telling me this! You're not telling momma or jii-chan!"

Kagome flapped her hands in front of her in a gesture of peace.

"Calm down! I was going to tell you. I have to anyways…" At Souta's questioning look, she shook her head. "Later, okay? After my history lesson. Let's see…what happened after the battle…"

Kagome made a nest out of the down comforter on her bed, settled comfortable with Souta before beginning.

"Well, who do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Inuyasha-oniisan! Is he still alive?"

"Well, kinda. He's not exactly alive, but you can still see him!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Kagome? How can I see him if he's dead?" Souta wailed, looking downcast.

"Ah! I'll get to that." She growled. "Damn! I have so much to tell you…"

"I'm waiting! Like I said, we do have all night." Souta grumbled, shifting in the blanket.

"Ok, ok! What do you know about demons in this time?" Kagome questioned.

"There aren't any. I haven't seen any except for that grotesque mask that attacked us. Why is it that I don't see any demons? Is that why Inuyasha isn't exactly alive?"

"Well, not exactly. Around 450 years, there was a great war between 3 species, demons, humans and the spirit world. The spirit world wanted to create a barrier between demons and humans, since they didn't get along."

Souta nodded in understanding. "So they wanted to separate them. I bet the demons didn't like that. Didn't you say some of them ate humans?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "When d'you get so smart, brat? You're right, the demons weren't very happy. Many banded together to fight against the construction of the barrier."

"So how'd you win?"

"I combined my powers with the rulers of the spirit world, and we tried to create the barrier, but it wasn't working. We needed more power. Inuyasha and Kikyo sacrified their living bodies for the barrier and it was enough for us to fully finish the barrier."

Souta gave a soft 'oh'. "But how I see Inuyasha again?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha's still your hero. He'll be glad. Okay then. I'll explain about the barrier. It formed 3 worlds, Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai. Makai is the world for demons, Ningenkai for humans and Reikai for the spirits. Since Inuyasha and Kikyo sacrificed their lives for the barrier, Enma – the ruler of Reikai – found that their spirits were forever entwined with the barrier, so he offered them a place in Reikai."

"So their dead…and I can still see them?"

"Yep! I just need to open a portal and pull you through to visit them! Their pretty busy with their jobs, but for you, they have time. Next question!"

"Umm, okay then. What have you been doing all these year? Jobs? Boyfriends? Am I an uncle?"

Kagome choked on the last question. "No! I've had many different jobs and boyfriends, but, NO! You are not an uncle. Not yet, at least…"

Souta sighed in disappointment. "Aw! Come on, Kagome! You've had 500 years!"

Kagome's cheek reddened in embarrassment. Souta swore he heard an amused chuckle outside the window.

"Who's that outside?"

Kagome blinked. "Oh, right! Well Souta, I suppose you are an uncle…an adopted uncle." She added hastily at Souta's gaze and turned towards the window. It glowed briefly before the lock turned and the window slid open, startling Souta.

"Shippou! You can come in now!"

Fully expecting the cute little Kitsune that he had seen in the photos Kagome brought back from the feudal era, Souta was startled when a rusty haired teenager launched into the room. He mentally berated himself for being so stupid. Even though Kagome looked the same, it didn't mean Shippou – who was a youkai – didn't age.

At a glance, he seemed only 2 years older than Souta with roguish yet killer looks. His bright emerald-blue eyes twinkled mischievously at Souta with an underlying knowledge. When he straightened, Souta could see lean muscles rippling powerfully through the muscle tee. Souta eyed Shippou's height to be a little taller then him. Souta immediately knew him to be somebody who worked out and probably had a fan club at school.

Kagome scoot further into the bed, giving Shippou some space. He immediately dove under the covers and the three were snuggled comfortably in the hollows of Kagome's down comforter.

"Hey Souta. I guess you're my uncle." Shippou chuckled, cracking a grin. "I have a younger uncle. Never could have imagined that."

"Same here, Shippou. I guess you're my nephew now!" Souta sniggered. "I think it'll be better if we were brothers. I'd never get used to calling you my nephew."

"I think our family relations are officially screwed…"

Shippou laughed and Souta looked confused. Kagome started to explain. "Remember Sesshoumaru, Souta?"

Souta nodded uneasily.

"Well, Rin, the little girl he adopted, calls him otousan, but she calls me okaasan. Our relationship though, is nothing like that. It's…complicated. We're not mates, but we are more than friends."

Shippou snorted at the implications, trying desperately to keep his face void of emotions.

"Fuck buddies!"

Souta burst out laughing, rolling hysterically in his hollow of the blanket; even Shippou couldn't keep his amusement covered. Kagome's eyes widened impossibly wide.

"Shippou!"

Souta tried to contain his laughter, but failed, only getting a few words out.

"Is…it…true!"

Kagome huffed and turned away.

"You two do not need to meddle in my personal business! It's strictly private, hence the personal part!"

Both males nodded before replying simultaneously. "Ok Kagome! Whatever you say!"

"Now, back to what I was saying. Shippou is officially my kit…that was his wish." Kagome added, to clear up Souta's confusion. "So Souta is suppose to be his uncle…"

"Except it's not." Souta added.

Shippou nodded. "We are officially the Higurashi brothers!"

The two boys high-fived. Kagome looked on exasperatedly.

"Boy bonding time will begin tomorrow! I'd like to get some sleep now!"

"Kagome!"

"Aww! Kagome-kaasan!"

"We were just talking about Halo 2! That's the best game ever!"

"Yeah! See? Somebody agrees with me. 'Kaasan is convinced that SuperSmash Bros melee is better. She's not bad a Halo 2 though, I don't get why she likes Super Smash Bros better…"

"Whoa…wait. Kagome plays video games! I never knew that!"

"Well, I suppose 500 years does that to a person."

"Kagome! I have more questions for you! Have you played…"

"Gah! Souta! Shippou! Do you know what time it is?" Kagome pleaded. "Sleep! I need it! I promise you! Tomorrow, I tell you more on what I did these past 500 years, k?"

Souta grumbled. "You still didn't tell me why you were only telling me this though…"

Kagome was awake at the crack of dawn. Shippou was stirring as well. She yawned loudly, still tired from last night.

Instead of getting a night full of rest, she was bombarded constantly with questions from Souta. His quest for knowledge of the past 500 years ago amazed her. His questions never seemed to stop.

At first, it was only about her friends and what had happened to them, than it moved to historical people she had met and what her job was now. Of course, Souta was a bit excited with her current jobs and her double life.

Soon, Kagome directed him away from the topic, and Souta learned a bit about his powers. Today, they were going to practice a bit and help him control it. That was what she was worried about.

Soon, Kagome could smell the scents of breakfast wafting through the door. This awoke Souta and Shippou. They tried to untangle themselves from her bed, fully intending to charge down the stairs.

Kagome caught the necks of their shirts.

"Remember, not a word of this downstairs. Souta, introduce Shippou to Momma. Tell her only the basics."

They nodded, understanding her words before continuing their struggle towards the door. Sighing, Kagome let them go. She listened to their thumps down the stairs and Momma's indignent screech demanding who Shippou was before Souta calmed her down and explained that he was Kagome's adopted son. Hiding a snicker at her momma's disbelief, Kagome searched through her old wardrobe.

"Ugh…this needs some updating. Ah well, not staying here for long…"

She finally found a tank top and Capri's and threw them on. She flounced down the stairs in time to see Shippou and Souta finish off their share of breakfast and rush towards Souta's room, playing some computer game, no doubt.

Kagome sat across the table from her mother.

"Hey momma. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine, Kagome. I've been meaning to ask you. Have you been accepted into any collage yet?"

Kagome did some brainstorming. "Err, yes I did, momma. I think I received the admission letter from NYU in America not so long ago." _I hope she buys this…_

"Oh Kagome! That's excellent! Souta was accepted there too!"

_Wait a minute…Souta?_

"What did you say!"

"Oh, don't you remember? Souta scored top in the nation on the SATs. The school allowed him to skip a few grades. Since the collage board found out, some Universities had offered him scholarships to their school." Her mother sighed happily. "My babies are growing up!"

Kagome stared unblinking. That had totally skipped her mind. How could she forget! Kagome wracked her brain, trying to remember 500 years in the past. She hadn't visited the shrine in 5 years. Suddenly, she remembered.

She was running back in forth in through the feudal era and the modern. After she graduated, her mother allowed her to put collage off for a while to finish collecting the Shikon jewels. She never had any time and didn't stay long enough to hear the news.

_Shit._ She was going to have to talk with Souta. Hopefully, he wouldn't disagree with his sister going to the same collage as he was…

"That's great, momma! I'm going to talk to Souta a bit, k?"

"That's fine, sweetie. I'm heading off with jii-chan. He has an appointment at the doctors today. We'll be back around late afternoon."

Kagome nodded in affirmation before going off to search for Souta and Shippou. Just as she predicted, they were off and at it on Souta's gaming systems. Kagome walked up and unplugged the cord.

"Hey!"

"Kagome! We were winning!"

She tapped her foot. "Come on, Souta. Let's go! We have to practice your powers! Remember what I told you? Demons will come for your spirit energy!"

Shippou leaped up, dragging Souta after him. "Yeah! Didn't Kagome-kaasan say that you could lift stuff without touching them! Imagine what you can do! Flip the channels without lifting a finger! Grab a soda without moving…."

Kagome sighed. "Right. Let's go now, Souta. Momma's getting back late afternoon, so that means more time for us to pratice!"

"Come on Souta. Concentrate…"

Souta took a deep breathe and released. "Why we have to learn meditation! That's boring!"

"Not if you succeed in concentrating! Look, Souta." Kagome commanded him. Souta opened his eyes and watched Kagome. After a while, a ripple of pink shone from Kagome's skin, encompassing it. Eyes still closed and sitting perfectly straight, she began to levitate into the air.

"Holy shit, Kagome! You're floating!"

Kagome's eyes flew open and she smiled down at Souta. If you meditate right, you can remain concentrated and still be able to talk. My powers are under control, all through mediation and practice. After you master meditation, we'll move on to others!"

Kagome flapped her arms and swooped through the air, doing superman stunts. She doveat Souta and Shippou,making bothyell and laugh at her stunts.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! I want to meditate now!"

"Let's get down to business then! Concentrate…search for it. Find the source of power and imagine pulling a strand of it way."

Kagome smiled. Before long, Souta was glowing with a golden blaze.

"Open your eyes Souta! Can you see it?"

Souta slowly blinked, before gasping in awe.

"I'm glowing!"

He waved his arms and the golden energy followed his moves.

"That's great Souta! When you think you have meditation under control, we will move on to the measurement of strength. You don't want to use too much at a time. You only need the right amount. We'll work on that now."

After a quick break and lunch, Souta had succeeded in levitating and was soon levitating while moving in the air with Kagome. Shippou had joined, forming feathery wings on his back and was swooping in the skies with Kagome and Souta.

They played an amusing game of Air Tag and soon retired for the evening.

"Say, Souta? I have a few questions of my own for you." Kagome said, dressed in her pajamas and already nestled in the blankets.

"Okay. Shoot." Souta replied, joining in the mass of blankets with Shippou.

"What collage are you taking?"

"Collage? Oh, I got accepted at NYU, majoring in business. I got full scholarship. Pays for everything. Why?"

Kagome and Shippou exchanged looks, shifting in the blankets.

"This morning I was talking with mamma and let's just say, after the whole feudal era business, she would like me to attend collage. Of course, she doesn't know that I've lived on this world for 500 years. I've seen my ancestors grow up, seen mom grow up,

Souta shrugged. "You were busy. I knew you had a lot to do, busy saving the world and all. So I decided I wanted to be good at something to, ya know?"

"Ah. So you decided to put all your strength towards you studies. It must have paid off."

"Yeah. I skipped two years of middle school. The collages wanted me. All I had to do was figure out my majors, so I decided business and economy. So what collage are you attending?"

Kagome hesitated. "I know that I haven't exactly been the best older sister to you, and I was hoping I would have more time to spend with you. If it were possible, would you like us to accompany you to NYU?"

Souta's eyes brightened. "Why not?" He blinked. "Wait…us?"

"Yes, I'm going too!" Shippou nodded, grinning. "I've never attended collage before. Most stuff we do at Taisho Corp. is mainly from experience. This trip will be fun."

"Besides…" Kagome butt it. "The HQ of Taisho Corp is at New York. We have a nice den their too, direct link to Sesshie's castle in Makai. Great place…New York. Some spots have impressive undercurrents of energy running through it. It's one of Hot Spots where youkai with good intentions can pass through the barrier, reside."

"Hot Spots?"

"Yeah." Shippou clarified, waving an arm. "The barrier was built with the life force of two hanyou, Inuyasha and Kikyo. Maybe it's because they are hanyou, that the barrier isn't exactly perfect. There are Hot spots, where the barrier is strongest, but lets selective demons through from Makai, and Weak spots, where any demon can penetrate with enough energy. Overall, the barrier sometimes lets slip weak, low class demons that can sometimes affect humans."

At Souta's interested look, Kagome continued.

"A couple years ago, I think it was…a group of high class demons tried to break through the barriers. Did I mention that Tokyo is one of the Hot Spots? Lots of demons try to break through here, but they can't. So, the demons, called "The Four Beasts" – huh yea…the leaders were a group of four demons – founded a criminal organization that hid in Demon City."

"Demon city is a haven for Reikai outlaws." Shippou supplemented. "Many of the fugitive felons from Sesshoumaru's level and Reikai fled there."

"Exactly. So 'The Four Beasts' started issuing demands to have access to Ningenkai. But of course, Reikai wouldn't allow that, so they released thousands of Roundworm Monsters into Tokyo. Lots of people seemingly went crazy."

Souta gave a gasp. "Oh! I remember that. Is that what those weird bugs were? A number of people were murdered. Some of the teachers were acting violent and there were a lot of destruction. The Police had to arrest a lot of people. Of course, some of the policemen went crazy too…" He shuddered in the blankets, even though he wasn't cold.

Shippou started laugh. "Right! That was the effect of the Roundworm Monsters. Normal people can't see them though. It was a big hassle."

"So…how'd you solve it?"

"Well, we didn't. We were at New York at the time. Besides, Koenma got a new Spirit Detective. Yusuke…was it? Well, he and his friend Kuwabara were sent to Demon City. Shippou and I thought that it would be a bit difficult for them to handle, so suggested Koenma to send them help."

"It's funny though." Shippou said. "Koenma sent his enemies that he had defeated earlier. Two demons I think, Kurama and Hiei. Well, with their help, they eventually defeated 'The Four Beasts' and the Roundworms disappeared."

"That's cool. Have you ever met them?"

Shippou and Kagome shook their heads. "No, not exactly. We've watched a few of their missions and heard a lot of their accomplishments from Koenma."

Souta sighed. "Oh, I thought it would have been cool to meet them. Their missions sound almost like your trip in the Fuedal Era."

"Yea well, we'll probably end up seeing them anyways." Shippou quipped.

Souta's eyes widened. "Really? Where…and when?"

Kagome tapped her chin with her finger and leaned back on her pillow. "Well, from time alone, Yusuke's team has served Koenma for around 6 years, so they should be around Shippou's human years. I'm going tosuggest that he send them to a collage, to get a better education."

"Why would they need an education if they are on missions all the time?"

"Well, most of the boy's parents probably don't know about their missions. Just like momma. She doesn't know I've lived for 500 years and wants me to go to collage. So I'm going. I'm not going to risk momma knowing my secret. Don't have a clue on how she's going to react, probably think I'm insane or something and say that the feudal era was messing with me. Better if I don't tell."

Souta laughed. "That's probably true. The feudal era was believable since Inuyasha was here. But I wonder...'_hey momma! Guess what! I've survived for 500 years because I couldn't get through the well, so I'm back now!'_ Heh. She's going to blow a fuse and send you off to some mental institution."

Shippou chuckled. "I wouldn't want that. To answer your question, you'll probably gonna meet them at collage. Kagome suggested it."

"NYU? Why are they attending that collage? I know why you are, but why would you suggest they go to that collage too?"

Kagome blinked. "Right! I forgot to tell you. Two of Miroku and Sango's ancestor teach there, Selina and Mya. Mya's one of the business teachers, lectures on techniques and has great in-class and extracurricular projects. After classes, she gives lessons to the demons and humans that attend the collage."

"Lessons?"

"Yeah. Mya helps people gain control on their Spirit energy or Youki through meditation. I thought it would be best for you and Yusuke's team to get some lessons from there. She's a lot better than me."

"What about Selina?"

"Selina? Well, in short, she's our best friend here in Ningenkai. Everybody works in Reikai now, either because they died or, in Inuyasha and Kikyo's case, they can't stay in Ningenkai long. Selina keeps Shippou, Rin and I company in New York and wherever we go." Kagome beamed. "She's always so funny and stuff. Too bad she's not here now."

"She's giving lessons on offensive and defensive techniques in NYU after school right now. She sometimes rooms with the students, to help some of the demons fit in. She'll probably room with us." Shippou said. "Otherwise, she'd be here right now. She's the other reason why we suggested NYU to Koenma. Selina's power and techniques rival that of Genkai's."

"Who's Genkai?"

"Ah, that's another thing. Genkai's a Reikai master. She taught Yusuke all he knows about Spirit energy and stuff. Whenever we're here in Tokyo, we visit her and Yukina. She's an ice demon. Maybe we should pay her a visit sometimes this week? Genkai's better at measuring people's hidden aura. Then you can learn from both Genkai and Selina this way."

Shippou visibly cheered. "That's right! We have to tell Genkai the news! I'll get Rin when we go, okay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Finding every excuse to see Rin now? Stop worrying, I meant to keep this a secret, but she'll be going to collage with us."

"All right! Can I room with her?"

Souta raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know they allowed the opposite sex to room with each other on campus."

Kagome giggled. "They don't, but let's just say that I have connections. They'll allow us. Selina's going to get us suites on campus. Four per suite. Hmm…I want to room with Botan. I haven't seen her in a while. She's always off with Yusuke or running errands for Koenma. Rin's going to want to be with Yukina…" Kagome trailed off, seemingly deep in thought.

Shippou rolled his eyes and whispered to Souta. "There she goes again. She's planning something. I just don't know what it is."

"Huh. Why am I not surprised?" Souta whispered back.

"I've got it!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up and efficiently scaring Souta and Shippou. "I have to plan this out! So much to tell Genkai, Yukina. Ah! I have to talk with Mya and Selina too! Oh, and Sesshoumaru too!" Kagome rushed out of bed and towards the window. "Shippou! Get some sleep with Souta. I'll be back later. Tommorrow, we'll get Rin and start off towards Genkai's."

With that said, Kagome leaped out the window and with a burst of multicolored light, she disappeared.

Souta and Shippou sighed when Kagome disappeared, the window clicked close. Souta looked out of the corner of his eyes at Shippou. The rusty red-head was staring at the ceiling and had a slight grin on.

"Soooo…I'm guessing you and Rin are courting each other eh?"

Shippou's eyes closing and his grin widening was Souta's only response.


	4. Rin the Heir of Makai

_No! I own Inuyasha AND YuYu Hakusho! Ugh...who do you think I am? Of course I don't!_

Okay! These are the pairings...

Yus/Kei

Kuwa/Seli(OC)

Ship/Rin

Sou/Yuk

Kag/Kur/Hiei – yes! A threesome!

Bot/Koenma

* * *

**Rin - Heir of Makai**

* * *

Koenma lounged in his chair, sucking on his pacifier. Finally, peace and quiet. No rampaging demons breaking through the barrier, no excess paper work… Koenma felt as if he had all the time in the world. 

"Finally! Some peace around here…" He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

Unfortunately, it was short lived.

Hushed laughter and whispers drifted from the corridor. Koenma fervently prayed that they would pass by his door, but it was in vain because he recognized the voices.

"Koenma!" Two voices sang out from beyond the door before it burst open.

"Uh oh," Koenma grumbled before replying. "Kagome…and Botan! Do you need anything?"

"Why, yes I do!" Kagome grinned. "In fact, it's about your spirit detectives!"

Koenma blinked. "What about them?"

"How long have they been serving under you?" Kagome asked.

"About six years?" He didn't really understand what she was getting to.

"Exactly! And do you know what time of year this is for them?" Kagome smiled beguilingly.

"No…?" Koenma looked confused. He really didn't like the look on her face.

"Collage! Seriously, they all just graduated High School! Collage would be next!" Kagome said.

"What would they need to go to Collage? They are my best Spirit Detectives! They don't have time!" Koenma wailed. "I can't loose them!"

Kagome flapped her hands complacently. "Yes! I know! You've only just told me about a billion times. But think about their family! I'm almost positive that they don't know anything about their jobs as Spirit detectives…and I'm positive that they would want their children to attend collage!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about that!"

Kagome and Botan grinned. "We have just the idea for you!"

Koenma wasn't so sure if he wanted to agree. Even Botan had that look in her eyes. What in the world were they planning?

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"Send them to NYU!" Botan nodded. "They would benefit from it too! Not just in education either."

"Oh? And how so?" Koenma knew there was something around that area that was particularly special, he just couldn't remember.

"Koenma! How could you forget already? Master Selina and Mya both work there! NYU is also one of the only schools where you've allowed demons to attend! Shame on you!" Botan chastised.

"R-Right!" How could he have forgotten? The girl Selina was particularly witty and strong, both in mind and body. Whenever the trio, Kagome, Rin and Selina were together, chaos was soon to follow.

"So…just tell them it's a mission! Say that they are suppose to attend this collage and keep a look out for anything unusual. Give them some information on Mya. They might want to learn from her!"

"…But I need them! They're MY spirit detectives!" Koenma wailed pitifully.

Kagome shot him a menacing glare. "Look buddy. I haven't spent a single hour with Botan without you yelling at her to go to some stupid mission. Train new ones! God knows Botan and YOUR spirit detectives need a break!"

Koenma whimpered and shivered under her threatening glare. "O-Okay…" _'Dammit…what about my peace and quiet!'_

Kagome and Botan smiled. "Okay…Great! We'll be going now! Be sure to imform them in EXACTLY 3 days! They'll want to stop at Genkai's and tell her the news. See ya!"

"Come on Botan…we have to get Rin!" The two squealed, hurtingKoenma's earsfrom the amount of noise they made.

The girls left in a flurry, leaving a downcast Koenma behind. He rummaged in his desk and took out a calender. He flipped through the years until he came upon the year 2005 and marked a small purple star next to the date three days from now. Sighing he started to put the calender way when he froze. Koenma slowly looking back up at the date of year on his calender, praying feverently that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Unfortunately, they didn't and Koenma promptly choked on his pacifier.

"Gah! Does she remember what year this is! Oh No! What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

"Bye Mom! Love you too! We'll be sure to visit during our breaks!" Souta and Kagome echoed. 

Their mother waved back to them and stepped into the car. Grandpa was already situated in the back seat.

"Okay! Have fun then! We'll be sure to send you letters. Love you!" She seemed to wipe away tears before the starting of the engine and drove off.

'_Wow…what a morning…'_ Souta though, reflecting back.

_Morning had come, breakfast had come and gone, yet Kagome still wasn't back. Souta started to get worried, but Shippou stopped him._

"_Stop worrying! Kagome's probably off in Makai or Reikai wrecking havoc and ordering people around. She'll be back. Mmm…Rin'll be here too!" Shippou stared off into space, a grin plastered on his face._

_Souta rolled his eyes and questioned about Rin._

"_Her personality is just like Kagome sometimes…"Shippou told him._

_Souta felt a pop in the air. Concentrating like Kagome told him too, he felt the presence of two people at the foot of the tree outside Kagome's window. One was obviously Kagome, the other was unknown. Giggling filled the air, filtering from the window._

"_Cunning…wicked…but she has innocent eyes and beguiling smiles…"_

"_Umm…Shippou?" Souta broke in hesitantly._

_The window slid open, Kagome and a teenage girl hopped though, chattering about something, most likely girlish by the way they went on about it._

"…_both Rin and Kagome have an evil temper…"_

"_What'd you say!" Two voiced echoed and Shippou turned to face the intruders, whom both had a somewhat murderous glint in their eyes._

"…_but they are caring…loving…and, not to mention, downright sexy!" Shippou finished somewhat hurried._

_Souta stared. "I think you've got the latter wrong. Kagome's downright scary sometimes!"_

_Shippou gave a weak laugh. "That too…but only when they're really angry."_

_Kagome coughed loudly. "And you were saying…"_

"_Right…umm, we were just saying how, uh…how we wouldn't want to piss you off…?"_

"_Yea! I was just telling Souta…err…" Shippou floundered. "… What you did to Koenma the last time he did something stupid!" Shippou finished somewhat unconvincingly._

"_Err…what did they do again?" Shippou sweat-dropped at Souta's question_

_Shippou laughed weakly. "Not much… they planted one of my creations in his stacks of papers. There was a massive explosion and papers were littered everywhere. You know, he still complains endlessly about the work he had lost…"_

_Shippou cleared his throat and continued. "Anyways, when the papers settled, it revealed Koenma…"_

_Shippou tried to stifle a laugh. Kagome rolled her eyes. _

"_I turned him into a neon pink poodle." Kagome explained for Shippou. "It was great though…a permanent spell that's virtually undoable unless by the caster."_

"_And you know what? Either he stayed like that forever or he had to do a week worth of 'be my slave!' under Kagome and Rin's orders." Shippou finished off. Rin and Kagome grinned wickedly, causing Shippou to blanch. _

"_Figures…" Souta managed among his bouts of laughter._

"_Anyways…" Kagome said after Souta calmed down. "This is Rin, the heir of Makai.. Rin, meet Souta, my younger brother."_

"_Hey Souta!" Rin smiled, face wiped of her grin which had almost caused Shippou to go into a panic and walked into the sunlight, her hands outstretched. "I finally get to meet you! I heard your going to collage with us at NYU."_

"_Yea…" Souta shook her hand and took a look at her. So this was the girl Shippou was currently courting. She turned away from him to smile broadly at Shippou and gave him a great bear hug. _

_Later on, Shippou had reasoned that whenever Rin or Kagome smiled like that, it wasn't a good thing. Souta would have to watch out for that. It was supposedly extremely entertaining to watch the events that would occur after Rin or Kagome smiled like that, but whenever the smile was directed at you in particular, it was run or die._

_Souta took his time observing Rin. Her large innocent-looking silver eyes shone with excitement from beneath her midnight blue bangs. She had a small ponytail coming from the side of her head, giving her already youthful appearance a touch of exuberance. The rest of her raven hair cascaded down to her shoulder blades loosely. She had nice curves and a plush, sleek black tail entwined around Shippou's own fiery red one. _

_They made a nice couple…and they looked just about to kiss when his mother's voice rang through the hallway. _

"_Kagome! Souta! Come down here please! I need to go!"_

_Kagome's eyes widened. _

"_Ah! Shippou, Rin, stop! Do that stuff later!"_

_She ushered them towards the window._

"_Hurry! I don't want to explain what Rin is doing here to Momma! Rin, go with Shippou and hide in the branches of the Goshinboku. Wait for us there!"_

_Rin and Shippou leaped out the window, Souta and Kagome hurried down the stairs…" _

"Well, that was unexpected. I forgot mom always visited Aunt Jesse for the summer." Kagome interrupted his thoughts.

Souta blinked slightly before replying. "Yea, well. We have the whole shrine to ourselves then."

"Oh yea! That and now we can leave for Genkai's without worrying mother." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief before turning her eyes onto Souta. "And…we can get to practicing some more. I don't want you to have no experience when we reach Genkai."

Souta huffed. "Yea, yea…okay! Let's go then. What are we doing?"

"Let's join Shippou and Rin at the foot of the Goshinboku first. Then we'll start." Kagome smiled. "I'm teaching you something rather advanced, but it'll help protect you better."

They arrived at the foot of the Goshinboku. Shippou and Rin hopped down from its large branches.

"As I was saying, I'm going to teach you how to differentiate the auras of different people."

"Okay…and how do we do that?"

"Ah! Easy said, but not easily done. Remember yesterday? Concentrate on your powers and spread them around. You should be able to pick up different energies emanating from different sources."

Souta followed her instructions, his breathing evened out. Souta could feel the distinct energies of Kagome, Rin and Souta. Surprisingly, he also felt something arising from the Goshinboku as well.

"Good! Now here…" Kagome said. She tugged on Rin and situated her in front of Souta. "Concentrate on Rin here and tell me what you feel from her."

"Uhh…like what?" Souta asked, directing his concentration towards Rin's energy.

"Depending on the amount of power, you'll be able to feel these. First, and the easiest, are the gender, species and amount of power. Follow your gut instincts."

"Mmm…female, inu…the power seems repressed….but their quite a lot of it."

"Great Job! You're right. We're all suppressing our powers right now. Next, see if you can determine the type of energy."

"It feels…demonic mostly, yet – huh? Slightly pure as well…"Souta took a shot.

"Not bad…" Shippou complimented. "Rin here is a miko, but she's also a demon."

"And that's possible because…?" Souta questioned.

Rin shrugged. "Not sure, but maybe it was Sesshoumaru-sama's wish…the Shikon is known to be able to do bizarre things."

"I see…what's next?"

"Hmm…go back to earlier. Demonic you say? Well concentrate on that. Tell me what you feel." Kagome instructed.

"Something…poisonous, seems to be able to become solid…and flexible." Souta finished and looked hesitantly at Kagome for her reaction.

Kagome gave a weak laugh. "That's pretty damn accurate for a beginner."

Rin smiled at Souta cheerfully and chirped. "That's the first anybody thought my attacks were flexible. You're pretty good for your first time."

Kagome nodded. "Now for something a little bit harder. Same thing…but with Shippou this time. Tell me what you sense."

"Same thing? Okay, male, kitsune…very little miko…definitely a lot of power, maybe more than Rin. His demonic control…dealing with plants, indefinite complex illusions, some fire, and with that tad bit of miko, some resistance to purification. But I'm missing something…" Souta trailed off.

Kagome leaned forward, Shippou looked a bit eager to hear his answers as well. "Really, and what would that be?"

Souta concentrated some more, narrowing his eyes at Shippou. "I'm guessing…some spell work…and maybe something to do with ofudas…written illusions?"

Kagome and Shippou blinked. "Keep going…"

"Ah! Storable. You're illusions can be stored, much like the purification in ofudas!"

Shippou gasped. "Damn right! You're fucking accurate!"

"It's my turn now." Kagome stepped up. Souta turned towards Kagome and concentrated.

"Ugh…you're just a mass of different ki! What the hell?"

"Try and separate them. It'll be easier."

"Okay then…let's see. Miko, little bit of Inu, little bit of kitsune. One massive amount of pure energy…miko mostly. There's a fair amount of demonic too, but you're not a demon! Err…some poisonous, some illusion, solid form, psychic control obviously. A ton of power is locked up. I think triggered by an object of some sort. A lot seems to be melding into each other. It also feels…transferable."

"Any more?" Kagome questioned.

"Ugh…I'm sure there are! That's all I can see now though. Umm…you're ki is moving too much! Sometimes it's separated, and sometimes they are melding together."

"Pretty good. I told you I was difficult. You're missing a few, but it's hard to figure out. You're right though, I can combine and separate my energies. You'll see later."

"So that's it for practice?" Souta asked eagerly.

"Wha – No!"

Souta looked downcast.

"Of course not. After you've had more practice, you'll be able to distinguish the differences in people and recognized the energy signature that's left behind to the person who attacked. The stronger you get, the farther you can trace one's aura."

Souta blinked. "That sounds like a lot."

Shippou shrugged. "You'll need it for when Genkai trains you, if she will. You'll have to be evaluated. Have you taken any form of martial arts?"

Souta sniffed. "Of course! I work out in the gym almost everyday! Got a black belt in Karate and I'm okay at Kick-boxing. I joined the track team too, both long distance and sprinter."

Kagome smiled. "Then you'll have no problem with Genkai. She'll teach you how to control your reiki, spirit energy. You've been accessing it for a while now. But since you've pretty much got the basics, she'll build up on your reserves and channel them together for attacks and defenses. We'll practice some more…then head on out!"

"Huh? More practicing? But…" Souta started to complain. He really wanted to learn from Genkai.

"No buts! It's just like school. The only way to move forward is the start with the basics! First middle school and then high school!" Kagome reprimanded.

"But I skipped 2 grades of middle school!"

"….practice now, Souta!"

With one glance of Kagome's deadly glare, Souta hurriedly agreed to her bidding.

* * *

(After a morning of practicing…) 

"Finally!" Souta yipped and rushed into the house. "We're finally going somewhere! So much for meditation…one, two, three, breathe, breathe and breathe some more! Damn…that exercise is annoying – "

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right…now come back here!"

"Why?" Souta yelled back from his room.

"Ugh! Nevermind! Just so you know, pack lightly! We're only staying at Genkai's for a few days!"

"What! But I want to train and learn all those cool new attacks and all that crap!"

"Three or four days are enough for you! You've already mastered meditation and some of the tricks I taught you in less than 3 days. Genkai is only going to teach you a few attacks to defend yourself, not her whole arsenal, that'll take a few months… Besides, we're only there to pick up Yukina."

"Who the hell is Yukina?" Souta grumbled.

"I'll tell you later. Now hurry up and pack!"

"Whatever! I'm done. Let's go."

Shippou and Rin were waiting at the entrance of the shrine. Souta looked at their empty hands.

"Hey! Why didn't you guys pack?"

They grinned at him. "We visit Genkai on a monthly basis. We already have a set of clothing up and waiting for us."

"Ok…how are we getting there?"

"Easy! A portal." Rin said, as if it was obvious.

"…"

"I'll make it. Easiest way? Dagger."

Kagome drew out an ordinary looking dagger. Upon closer inspection though, it seemed the tip of the dagger kept on going, drawing to an ultra-fine point and shimmered with a silvery powdered texture. Kagome trust sharply into the air and twisted, dragging the dagger downwards, cutting through the air and parted it, leaving a gaping silver hole in the middle of the shrine grounds.

"Whoa…" Souta gasped.

"Let's go. The sooner we get through this damned thing, the better…" Shippou said, dragging Rin by one hand and Souta in the other. Kagome stepped through last, and the silvery portal sealed off after her, leaving an empty shrine in her wake.

* * *

"Gah!" Souta clutched his head as he staggered around. "Are portals always so disorienting?" 

Shippou and Rin nodded. They seemed only mildly annoyed.

"We're used to it, but we don't enjoy it. We only use these instant portals sometimes, and only for moderate distances."

"Well, that's good to know. We're taking a plane to New York then, I suppose."

"Right you are! Now you wanted to hear about Yukina, right?"

"Oh, right! Who is this Yukina?"

"Yukina is an ice-maiden." Rin said blandly, starting up the never-ending stairs.

"What's an ice-maiden?" Souta asked.

Shippou laughed at Rin, who looked apologetically at Souta.

"Oops…I forgot you didn't know. Yukina is an ice demon and has control over the climate, mainly stuff that deals with the cold and deals in the art of healing. Right now, she stays with Genkai and helps out around the Shrine. She's short, like us…"

Rin pointed to herself and Kagome. "Yukina is also really sweet and caring, but I think we're rubbing off on her."

Souta looked confused, so Rin elaborated. "If you met her a few years ago, you would have immediately labeled her as naïve and innocent. Heh, she barely understood that Spirit Detective, Kuwabara was in love with her. After she hung around us though…that all changed."

Shippou nodded. "Yukina's a great actress…she should get hired as one with her looks. Sweet and innocent looking, but if you get to know her, she's not. Hah! She's kept that façade on for 3 years, and the Spirit detectives still don't even notice! What kind of person who practically shouts to the whole world that he loves Yukina doesn't notice this? And her brother too…pah. He's not that smart for a demon, keeping his secret."

As Shippou continued up the stairs, Souta looked even more confused. "Kuwabara…her brother…who?"

"Oh, Kuwabara and Hiei are Spirit Detectives." Kagome said. "From what I've seen, Kuwabara'a hopelessly in love with Yukina. Hiei is Yukina's long lost brother, who won't tell Yukina. Yukina knows though, but is waiting for Hiei to tell her himself. It's kinda sad…"

"I see…" Souta's brain whirled. Yukina sounded like a pretty interesting character to meet.

Finally, after trekking up the seemingly mile-long flight of stairs, they arrived at the gates of the temple. Souta eyes the area. It was huge! While he was admiring the area, the gate to the temple creaked open to reveal a teenage girl with aqua colored hair streaming behind her.

"Hey Kagome, Shippou, Rin! How ya doing?" The girl smiled brightly.

"Fine. We're here to discuss something with you…" Shippou said.

"…And to train Souta." Rin filled in.

"Souta…?" Yukina looked confused, then she turned her to look behind Kagome.

Souta cleared his throat and grinned boyishly. "Hey. I'm Souta, Kagome's brother."

She stared at Souta. For the first time, Kagome, Rin and Shippou witnessed something extremely rare. Yukina blushed, the rosy hue staining her face.

"H-Hello." Yukina couldn't speak. She trailed her eyes over Souta's handsome features, his mysterious smile, his chisled body beneath a leather jacket. She looked up into Souta's honey colored eyes and blushed brightly. She had never been caught eyeing a boy so closely.

Yukina wasn't the only one though. Souta had never seen anybody a pretty as Yukina before. She was petite, her hair an exotic color of aqua. When Yukina made eye contact, Souta could only stare into her pink eyes, which only served to further increase her striking features.

Souta broke the ice first. "I believe you're Yukina? I've heard a lot about you."

Yukina blinked at Souta, embarrassed at being caught staring. "Kagome told me a lot about you too…" Yukina floundered a bit for words.

Genkai saved her the hassle. "You people just gonna stand there…or do I have to drag you in?"

Kagome grinned. "Souta and Yukina were just introducing themselves. We'll carry on inside then, shall we?"

They followed Genkai into the temple.

"Genkai? I don't believe you have met Souta." Kagome said. "I'd like a favor."

Genkai raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She asked, even though she probably already knew the request.

"We were wondering if you could give Souta some tips. His powers are just surfacing and we'd like some help in the beginning of his training."

Genkai eyed Souta, giving him a throughout look. "His aura is indeed powerful. I do believe that I've said dimwit was my last pupil, but I'll start training him."

Souta smiled and bowed. "I'm honored, master Genkai!"

Genkai looked appreciatively at Souta. "You have manners, boy! I'm glad for that."

Kagome clapped her hands. "Good! Now that that's settled…I have great news!"

Everybody stared at her, hoping to be enlightened.

"We're going to collage, and we're bringing Yukina with us!" Kagome cheered happily.

"If collage is four years long...what are you going to do about Hiei and Kuwabara though?"

* * *

Okay...this is chapter 4 people! I'd really really like it if you'd review please! Not much action in this chapter, more of a filler and information chapter. Don't worry...I'll make sure later chapters are much more action packed, but the first few chapters are here to fill you in and build up for later stuff.

Icybetrayal

Remember to review! Suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are appreciated. No flames please!


	5. Illusions and Plans

_Thank you! I feel so loved with all these reviews. Thank you for sparing your time to either vote on pairings, leave a suggestion, lend me your support or all of them._

_I'd like to thank - **InuyashaJunky****, Ryan Olphie, Sapphire, Skye, LaDyPnAi, jin&hieifan, ****anime-luney****, Kenra, ****kogas-mate****Kurama Kagome FOREVER****C4n4di4n-G1r1535****, ecdragon00, ****star's dreams****chinadoll27****anime-luney****child-of-darkness-and-night****, angelatheartdemonatmind, ****Duzzie****Kage Otome****, cockroachelle, Janice Kwon, ****DragonPrincess89****, Kami Princess Emaku** – for Voting!_

_Yes, I realized not all of you got what you voted on, but it's the numbers that count! Most were Hiei and Kurama…I forgot which one won, but I decided that a threesome was better. I didn't feel like making too many OC to make sure everybody was paired up. Hope you like the pairings! The main ones are Hiei/Kag/Youko(Kurama), Souta/Yukina, Shippou and Rin._

_I'd like to thank –** WoOhOo, Skye, steph, Kenra, ****kagomejc1990****Kurama Kagome FOREVER****C4n4di4n-G1r1535****kagomejc1990****, ecdragon00, ****star's dreams****chinadoll27****anime-luney****, angelatheartdemonatmind, ****Duzzie****Kage Otome****Nicnivin****, cockroachelle, ****kagomejc1990****Ryukotsusei****DragonPrincess89****kogas-mate****, Oshkosh, liwen, ****Skitzoflame** – for leaving suggestions, supporting me or just plain telling me to update!_

_Heh, I don't really mind, you can tell me to 'update faster' as much as you want. I huggle all reviews! Well…not flames, but constructive criticism is fine. The pace I update is dependant on how fast I write or the moods I'm in. I need to pull my grades up a tad bit more, so updating might be a bit slow after my spring break. Sorry!_

_Please continue to read and review my story! I'm guessing that Genkai is probably way out of character…if so, tell me! Other characters are probably way out of character as well…for that, I'm really sorry._

_I'm also currently writing another IYYYH crossover, Against All Evil. Please check that fanfic out as well! I just deleted to original, so it's a lot different than before. Thanks!_

_Now…on with the story._

* * *

**Illusions and Plans  
**

* * *

Kagome didn't flinch. In fact, she was grinning like a chestier cat. "I've got it all worked out! I've already gotten Koenma to agree to the deal with his spirit detectives, so Yukina will meet Hiei and Kuwabara at collage. I'm guessing that they will arrive in 2 days to tell you the news…"

Shippou and Rin exchanged a look with Kagome. "Hey Yukina? We have a favor to ask."

Yukina merely tilted her head and blinked. Souta found it an endearing and innocent look.

"We want you to apply your acting skills." Rin grinned and Yukina caught on.

"Ahh…yes. I'll do it!" Yukina giggled. "Imagining the looks on their faces, this will be worth it. Will you have your illusions on?"

Shippou nodded. "When they arrive, we'll look like a family of nekos, visiting Genkai as long lost friends."

"Fun fun fun!" Rin chanted gleefully and bounced around the room.

Souta observed the scene amusedly. He could tell that Kagome, Rin, Shippou and Yukina were a pretty close-knit group of friends. _They could even be considered as a family._ It was like they could read each other's minds, as Souta had yet to figure out what the four were planning. Things had gotten quite boring at the shrine and this was a welcome change. He had a feeling that Collage was going to be a very interesting experience. _Fun fun fun indeed…_

"Yes…fun fun fun indeed." Kagome drawled, shocking Souta out of his thoughts. "Ah, Shippou? Would you like to activate Souta's illusion now? He has yet to experience your kind of Kitsune magic…albeit illusion magic generally."

Shippou asserted and fished something out of his pocket. "Genkai? Do you think you can still train Souta in that form? It'll help Souta get the hang of combining and separating different energies."

Genkai smiled. "Actually, that's a good idea. I can tell Souta has had some, if not a lacking form of practice. His physique looks to be in top form, but he needs more control over his energy. Your barrier is breaking… his energy is going to destroy your illusion if you place it on him now."

Shippou's eyes bugged and even Kagome looked a bit surprised. "What? My barrier is breaking! No way!"

Souta seemed tensed up and then gave a twitch. Shippou watched as the barrier he placed over Souta to cover up his immense aura waver and crack.

"Holy shit…" Shippou cursed. Small sparks spewed from the fractures before it shattered. Souta's aura flared up and the barrier disintegrated.

Souta sighed and mumbled. "That's better!"

"What's better?" Kagome asked. Shippou was still in awe that his barrier had broken. Genkai chuckled wryly to herself when she got an accurate reading of Souta's energy.

"That stupid clogged up feeling. It just felt so stuffy, so I tried to get rid of it. It's gone now…so I'm feeling better." Souta smiled and relaxed his shoulders. He was unsuspecting of Rin and Shippou's shocked looks.

Genkai looked at Kagome and spoke. "So you recognize his energy too. I didn't get an accurate reading before this." Genkai paused and glanced towards Souta turning back towards Kagome. "I wasn't unhappy to train Souta before, but I'd be more than honored to train him now. Let's see…you're staying for what - 3 days? Before you're leaving with Yukina?"

Kagome nodded. "You'll have all 3 days to train with him." She leaned towards Genkai and whispered in her ears, grinning all the while. "But you'll have to leave some time for him and Yukina. Let's just say…for them to start to get to know each other better…"

Genkai laughed and settled her voice into a whisper. "Setting up your brother together with someone already? When are you going to settle down then?"

Kagome choked and hissed back. "Hey! It's not for lack of trying…the males I hang out with are hot n' all…but the connection's all wrong…"

Genkai merely nodded. "Mmhmm…"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever. Shouldn't you start training Souta? I feel a connection between the two already!"

The two turned to look at the others, who had already entered the temple and were sprawled out on the floor. Kagome relaxed slightly. It was a good thing that they weren't paying much attention to what she and Genkai were conversing about.

"So…how did it feel to have Hiei and Kuwabara protect you almost 24/7?" Souta asked.

"Strange…but makes me feel well loved." Yukina chirped.

"Well…how would it feel to have another bodyguard, hmm?" Souta wiggled his eyebrows.

Yukina blinked before blushing a light pink. Rin started giggling and Shippou smirked.

Genkai and Kagome sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Yes, I do believe I should." Genkai responded finally. She strolled over and dragged Souta away. "Time to control your aura before Shippou can apply those illusions! Let's see how you compare with my previous dimwit."

It turned out, luckily for Genkai, that Souta was a quick study. He had quickly mastered hiding his aura and some basic reiki attacks and defense. After 3 hours, Genkai deemed it time for Shippou to apply his illusion.

Shippou quickly placed the palm of his hands over Souta's forehead. He muttered an incantation before slicing a thin cut on cut on Souta's forehead. A drop of blood weld up before Shippou caught it and slathered it over the leaf. Then he slapped the leaf on over the cut and stepped back to admire his work.

At first, Souta didn't feel any changes. Quite suddenly, the blood in his veins seemed to boil and simmer with strange magic. It flowed directly from the cut on his forehead throughout his body. He winced as the base of his spine crackled and stretched. His blunt fingers elongated into sharp and filed looking black claws. Souta could distinctly feel his ears twitch to move upwards atop his head and his hearing improve tenfold. So had his eyesight and sense of smell. If he had a mirror, Souta reasoned that his pupils were probably slitted.

"Great job, if I do say so myself." Rin complimented. Shippou beamed proudly.

"Maybe you want to take a look yourself." Kagome said and handed Souta a mirror.

His eyes widened. "Wow Shippou. Impressive, really."

And so it was. Souta's pupils were slitted and his now light purple eyes slanted. His hair was now slivery with grey streaks thoughout his short hair. He now sported a pair of erect silvery grey cat ears. He tried twitching them and he gasped. They moved! Yukina giggled as Souta experimented moving his ears. They swiveled towards when Yukina giggled.

"Wow…I can hear almost anything!" Souta exclaimed.

"Well, I made sure that you had qualities that neko's possessed. I mean…that's the specialty of my illusions!" Shippou had a very proud look on his face.

Souta continued to examine himself and found he had a tail. A nice long and slim one that matched the color of his ears. It moved about like it had a mind of it's own. He tried getting it to obey his commands, but the tail only flicked about more vigerously. _Oh well._

"So…try out your new body. Movement will definitely be different, you're eyesight will have improved and you already noticed your hearing as well. Learning attacks will prove different as well. You know have some control over youki." Shippou listed, ticking off his fingers.

"So basically you have everything a neko youkai would have." Rin simplified.

"And depending on what your type your soul is most compatible with, the illusions should strengthen that type of power."

"So is that what the blood was for?"

"Yeah. My magic is able to recognize what is compatible with you. That's what your attacks are going to be based off. And it's the same for all transformations."

Souta nodded and followed Genkai out the door towards the courtyard. It was time to train again.

For the past 2 days, Koenma had furiously searched the 3 worlds for a suitable replacement for his current spirit detectives.

"Oh! I think I have one. Male…some spiritual sense…strong…and. Damn. Dead again! Aw man. Why is every single one of these stupid candidates dead? And they're happy where they are too. Shoot. Can't bring them back to life…"

Koenma continued to search through his list of people. The pile was gradually getting smaller and he was gradually getting more frustrated.

Botan marched up to him. "Not one replacement, huh? Tough luck! Cause _they're_ here!"

Two young men, one with black hair slicked back with gel and one slightly taller with orange hair, tumbled into the room from a portal that had appeared after Botan had said this. They picked themselves off from the floor.

"Dammit Botan! Will ya at least tell us before you push us through your stupid portal next time!" Yusuke demanded furiously. "I was ready to beat Kuwabara up again!"

"Hah! Like you could do that Urameshi. Keiko's gonna beat you when she hears that you haven't applied to any collages yet!" Kuwabara retorted.

Koenma covered his ears. "You're really excited for this…aren't you?"

Botan's ever happy smile widened impossible. "Of course. I get a break! Ha!"

Koenma sighed as the last of the team, 2 other, Hiei, who was somewhat short with black and white hair that spiked against gravity, and Kurama, a taller red head, stepped through the portal before it closed.

"What do you want," Hiei demanded curtly.

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Tsk. Jeez…and I was ready to give a speech and all…"

"Just get to the point."

Koenma ignored the jaganshi and cleared his thoat. "As I sure you all know, you have spent the last 6 or so years as my spirit detectives. You have gone without a sufficient break without me interrupting you for another mission. Now…as someone so kindly put it - " Koenma glared at Botan. "They have reminded me that 3 of you still have parents that would like you to at least attend collage and earn a decent living. So…I taken time to decide, that I would apply all four of you to a collage of my choice and send you there."

Koenma finished proudly and smiled at the group. Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at the toddler – sized ruler. Kurama looked contemplative and Hiei glowered dangerously. Koenma probably noticed Hiei's look before elaborating.

"Hehe. Of course, I've arranged a specific school for you to be at. No…Hiei. Don't look at me like that! This collage is different! Really!"

Botan sighed before cutting the toddler off.

"What he means, is that he's going to send you off the NYU. Kurama, you should know of this collage."

Kurama nodded. "Indeed I do. It's actually one of my top choices of collage to attend. Not merely for the academic education either."

Hiei grunted. "So what is it for then? I will not attend a stupid collage."

Kurama's eyes flashed gold. "Oh, you will. You see, there is this teacher there, that's almost like Genkai in ways. Except she teaches different Reiki techniques and Youki moves as well. Some, we've never even seen before. Of all her students, only a few have ever succeeding in learning her most complex and strongest moves."

Hiei's eyebrows raised at that. "All elements?"

"All elements."

Hiei considered it. "Fine. If she is insufficient, then I leave."

"I'm fine with that. My sister's at New York anyways. Got a job there. Maybe I can visit her and tell her the good news." Kuwabara announced.

"I'll go then." Yusuke shrugged. "But, only if Keiko is allowed there too. She applied for NYU awhile ago, but hasn't received her letter back yet."

Koenma nodded. "Ok! It's done then. Botan will give you everything you need. Just so you know this will be your only break for a long period of time. If I have dire…and I mean dire emergencies, you won't be contacted. Bye!"

Yusuke's eyes widened at the gleam in Koenma's eyes before he turned to Botan.

"Shoot. Not again! Quick! Open a portal Botan, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

The Spirit detectives suddenly found themselves falling through a portal.

"Damn you, you stupid toddler!" Was all Koenma heard before the portal shut.

"That'll probably be the last time in a while before I get to do that again." Koenma sniffled before turning back to his pile of paper.

"Now where was I? Oh yes…replace detectives." He stared at the dwindling stack of potential detectives. "Damn."

* * *

_I'm sorry! It's been a while, hasn't it? I still haven't raised my grade much. Ugh. I have a stupid geography test up on tues. On the Eastern Hemisphere. You know how much I have to memorize! It's pure evil! All the counties, their capitals, rivers, mountains, deserts and oceans of Europe, Asia, Africa and Oceania. My god...do you know how much that is? My memory sucks!_

_ Ah...anyways. Please review! Next chapter might be more interesting. Souta and group meets Spirit Detectives! Well...Souta and group under illusion meets spirits detectives. _

_But anyways. I hope I have more time after this week. It's been mayhem. And stressful. I got sick on Wed and Thur. It was horrible! And the weather changed too!  
Warm...hot...HOT...warm...cold...COLD! brr. It's what? 38 degrees out, not including windchill and the rain. Chicago is really windy too. Duh...windy city. Makes everything so much more..dreary. Sorry._

**_PLEASE REVIEW! And remember...please no flames! Thanx _**

**_-Icybetrayal _**


	6. Yusuke and the Gang

Sorry for not updating sooner. Here's the chapter, sorry if it's a bit short!

* * *

**Yusuke and the Gang

* * *

**

"Why does he always do that?"

Yusuke grumbled as he picked himself from the floor. Kuwabara had landed on his head and was now nursing the bump. Kurama and Hiei, being youkai, were luckier and had managed to land on their feet. Botan, who was floating on her oar and never had to worry about Koenma's portals, scouted around. Koenma had deposited them in a dark alleyway far from prying eyes and ears.

"Okay. I've got your school IDs, letters of acceptance into the school…" Botan began.

"What! You mean you already had this planned out?" Yusuke asked.

Botan turned her eyes skyward. "Well, we had a hunch that you were going to accept, but if you weren't…"

"You'd turn it into a mission." Hiei stated dryly.

"Yeah…" Botan rubbed her head sheepishly before clearing her throat and handing each of them their respective IDs and letters.

"Show these to your parents, or keep them safe in Hiei's case. They contain all the details of the school plus extra curricular info. Our friends Mya and Selina have added additional information about what to expect there, so be sure to look at that and remove them when you show your parents. Keiko will receive hers in the mail sometimes today."

Yusuke hefted the bulky package. It looked about as thick as an unabridged version of an Oxford dictionary. "So…do I actually have to read this?"

"If you want to learn what's so different about this collage, then I recommend it." Kurama suggested. "It is vastly different than the human-only schools we've been at."

"Can't you just summarize it?" Yusuke begged Botan. "Nevermind. I'll get Keiko to tell me."

"Aww, poor Urameshi! Can't even read his collage acceptance letter." Kuwabara taunted.

"Hey! I just don't wanna waste any time." Yusuke shot back. He paused in consideration. "Wait, when and where should we meet? I'm not going to walk to the US. Hell, I can't even speak English that well!"

"I realized that too. No matters, someone I know knows a pretty convenient charm for obstacles like these." Botan chuckled. "Actually, she never bothered. She just learned the language manually. She only applied the charm to people like you."

Yusuke simply shrugged. "Whatever. Less work for me. You gonna tell us when we're going?"

"Um. Yeah. About that. We're actually leaving tomorrow morning, by plane."

Hiei choked then turned to glare a Botan. "Not on those infernal metal birds. Why not open a portal?"

"Yes. Why not with a portal?" Kurama was wondering the same thing.

Botan averted her eyes. "Can't. Not from here. I can only open a portal to Makai or Reikai." It wasn't really the truth. She couldn't open a portal from Japan to the Americas, but she could open one to Makai and find the area parallel to NewYork and open another portal from there, but that would take a while. Oh well, she'd book nice first class seats with Kagome anyways.

Kurama and Hiei didn't believe her, but kept shut anyways. What were they going to say?

Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't care, planes never bothered them.

"Whatever." Yusuke said. "I have to see Keiko now, tell her the news and then go to pack."

"Good idea," Botan nodded. "We should see Genkai and Yukina afterwards. I'll meet you there. I have to pickup something."

The group nodded and split. Botan lifted herself onto her paddle and sped off into the sky. The other four simply turned and made their way towards Keiko's house. They had a busy schedule today.

* * *

"_At Genkai's Shrine_" 

"Good!" Genkai praised. "Now for your final test, make your way through this obstacle course and destroy all of Shippou's illusion beasts."

Souta nodded before he crouched down low with his ears swiveling forward. His muscles tensed with expectation. Everybody was watching from the sidelines. Kagome and Yukina were cheering him on with wild screams. Rin and Shippou concentrated on keeping a moving camera eye fixated on Souta to be projected on a movie screen to give the small audience a better view.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Souta's strange purple eyes flashed before the dirt around him swirled in a miniature whirlwind to replace the empty air. He reappeared a few feet away from the first obstacle, only slowing down to avoid the outstretched claw of an illusion beast before he shredded it with his lethal claws. The beast roared once before dissipating and a small leaf floated down in shreds.

Souta drew near a wall of thorned vines easily higher than a three story house and gave a mighty leap, easily clearing the obstacles. He smirked as he landed solidly on the other side, only for the vines to whip across is back and wrap around his torso. Souta gave a scathing yowl when the thorns dug into his side before the greenery was frosted over with ice. With a mighty crack, the crystal vines burst into icy fragments and Souta was once again bounding off towards the next obstacle.

Yukina stared wide-eyed. She'd never really practiced her with her ice element that much, since she'd left before starting the ice instructor's course. She'd only learned up to the point of controlling the air temperature around her body. Mostly, she worked on her healing powers. The trick Souta did with the vines were impressive since he only had a short time in training.

Souta continued on with the obstacle course. He had destroyed most of the easier illusion beasts with his bare hands and claws, only once having to resort to any other weapons or magic. Gradually, the illusions were gaining in power and he had to use wit and power instead of only brute strength. Even this didn't lay a dent in Souta's speed or confidence. He sped quickly past the finish line, leaving only minced up leaves and icy crystals in his wake.

"Wow." That was all Rin and Shippou could managed.

Yukina didn't even bother speaking. She had hurried to Souta's side and healed the gash left from the thorn. Then she promptly glomped him.

"You haven't met Yukina like this before, have you?" Kagome asked, turning to look at Botan who had arrived right in time to witness Souta cross the finish line.

Botan stared wide eyed. "N-no." She didn't know Yukina could be so hyper. It was kinda scary, considering that she always seemed so shy and calm.

"So I'm assuming that the spirit detectives got the message." Kagome said, watching as Shippou and Rin walked up to Souta in order to congratulate him.

"Yeah. They should be coming now." Botan confirmed.

"Good. Wanna watch us apply the illusions?"

"Sure. I haven't seen you and Shippou do that in a while."

The two walked up to the small group complimenting Souta.

"Hey bro, great job!" Kagome congratulated before shoving Botan in front of her. "Allow me to introduce the two of you. Botan, this is my younger brother Souta. Souta, this is Botan, also known as the grim reaper or death."

"Nice to meet you, Souta. I haven't seen anybody finish Genkai's course that fast before." Botan bubbled happily, giving a cheerful grin.

Souta raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. Are grim reapers supposed to where pink and have blue hair? I though grim reapers were dark."

"Well, you have living…err…proof that it's false!" Kagome laughed. "Good. Now that introductions are over with, you better get started on those illusions Shippou!"

"What?" Shippou looked confused and he turned a questioning eye at Rin, who sighed and pointed a finger down the long flight of stairs. "Oh right."

* * *

"I still can't believe it! Yusuke, I'm so proud of you!" A young woman with dark brown hair planted a kiss on Yusuke's cheek. "You actually agreed to go to college!" 

"I can't believe it either Keiko." Kuwabara said. "We should go tell Yukina! Oh, my beautiful flower! I have to tell her the news."

Hiei scowled deeply and turned away. He didn't approve of the orange haired boy courting his sister. Kurama caught the look.

/Still disapprove of Kuwabara/ Kurama mentally asked.

Of course. He's human and pathetically weak! My sister is worthy of someone who is superior to that weak baka. Hiei growled.

/He's not that weak for a human. He's helped us a lot in our missions./ Kurama placated.

Hn. I will not tolerate a weakling human to mate my sister. Hiei spat.

/ You have to allow for Yukina to make that decision. That is not for you to decide since she doesn't know that you're family./ Kurama reasoned.

Hiei's eyes darkened as he cut off the mental connection and turned a cold shoulder to the kitsune. He could dice living creatures and mutilate humans, but he couldn't bring up the courage to tell his sister who he really was. She would hate him for it. Who would want a brother who had murdered millions of innocents in cold blood? It was why he pushed her away; it was better that way.

The five started up the stairs that led to the shrine. Hiei and Kurama stood at the top waiting for the others, than walked towards the shrine. They could hear muffled curses as they neared the door.

"Shoot! Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!"

"Ack! Can't you get it right the first time?"

"Ouch! That was my tail! Baka."

"Stop screaming in my ears!"

Hiei and Kurama grimaced. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged. Keiko looked a little alarmed at the noise in the room. Apparently Genkai had guests.

"You can come in." Genkai was leaning against the door frame. "I just have some guests over. They won't mind."

The five nodded and stepped into the room. At once, the noise quieted and the people in the room examined each other. Yusuke and the gang looked at the four youkai, two males and two females, who were surrounding Yukina. With their large triangular ears and long furry tails, the spirit detectives immediately surmised that they were of the neko family.

Kuwabara didn't exactly notice them though. He took one look at Yukina and immediately sped to her side.

"Oh Yukina! My beautiful snowflake!" He was almost at Yukina's side and was about to grasp her hands when he ran into something solid and fell to the ground hard.

"Ow! Who built a wall there?" Kuwabara looked up into the icy violet eyes of a male neko. "Wah? Hey you! Move aside!"

* * *

Hi! Sorry for not updating earlier. I had finals to prepare…and yah. I was just pooped, not to mention kinda addicted to this GBA game that came out. It's called Fire Emblem: the sacred stones. It's a really interesting game, if you like strategy that is. Well…hope this chapter was good! 

Thanks to for reviewing: Skye, keisata-san, PriestessKikyoMarie, vi3tdream27, star's dreams, Ryukotsusei, hotangl742, shadow miko, Aubrin Xerva, somonokechanlovesramen, Go Drink Pinesol.

Please Review after you read! Have a great summer!


	7. Confrontations

Yay! Next chapter. Have fun reading! Suggestions are appreciated! Sorry for the long wait and all! I was at camp...then now I'm going to work. So sry! Hope you like this chapter!

"talk" - normal speech

_"talk"_ - telepathic (mind to mind)

* * *

**Confrontations**

* * *

"Oh Yukina! My beautiful snowflake!" He was almost at Yukina's side and about to grasp her hands when he ran into something solid and fell to the ground hard. 

"Ow! Who built a wall there?" Kuwabara looked up into the icy violet eyes that were set into a pale, flawless face. "Wah? Hey you! Move aside!"

Souta didn't know what possessed him, but when Kuwabara had rushed towards Yukina and called her his beautiful snowflake, it rubbed his fur the wrong way. Literally.

Souta placed himself directed in front of Yukina and growled. "Refrain from touching Lady Yukina and I might consider letting you live."

Hiei and Yukina had identical looks of surprise. Kurama didn't miss the wary look the fire-koorime shot towards the silvery grey neko. Yusuke and Keiko were also astonished at the scene. At the sound of the warning growl coming from young man's throat and the slight flexing of muscles, the group knew that he was not a youkai to play around with.

"Seems your plans to hook those two up are working." Genkai said it softly so only Kagome could hear.

Kagome leaned against the doorframe beside Genkai and smirked. "Yep. Better than I suspected." She watched the scene carefully in case someone got hurt. She didn't want that to happen. There was still a lot to do that she and a certain somebody had planned.

The detectives backed Kuwabara up in an instant, with the exception of Hiei. He didn't give a care about the oaf and just stood back to watch the scene. Kagome raised her eyebrows at the lack of concern towards Kuwabara's predicament. Seems he didn't like Kuwabara courting his sister. Kagome smirked. This would make things whole lot more interesting.

With the denial of Yukina's person and the sight of someone blocking him, Kuwabara leaped to his feet with a threatening gesture and gave his own growl. "Hey, let me through! I've been protecting Yukina for ages. I'm not going to hurt her, you idiot!"

With that, he swung his fist wildly at silvery haired head.

And it was immediately caught in the clawed hand of the second male.

Kuwabara looked angrily into the ginger slit-pupil eyes of the second, slightly larger male. He had a long, dark greenish blue hair that floated around his lithe, well muscled form from the increase of youki about his person.

"Refrain from attacking my companions." The male intoned in a cold deep voice. It was deterring, to say the least.

Kagome almost wept tears and tried to refrain from doubling over in laughter. Shippou sounded just like Sesshoumaru! The centuries must be rubbing off the ice prince's demanding personality onto others.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, his mind calculating. The nekos were not at all what they seemed. _Dangerous_…was one thing that flashed through his mind. He was a bit worried for Yukina's welfare as well. Kurama wonder why Hiei wasn't.

'_Obviously he doesn't care about Kuwabara.'_ Youko supplied for Kurama.

'_That much is obvious.'_ Kurama almost rolled his eyes at the silver kitsune.

'_And they are only threatening Kuwabara, not the other way around.'_

Kurama didn't have a chance to retort a response.

"Hey you! Yeah, fox boy!"

Kurama blinked and stared into deep pools so black that it had a slight sheen of blue.

"Wah?" was his most intelligent response.

'_Smooth. And she has such a nice body!_' Youko purred as his eyes roamed the girl in front of him.

Kurama was quick to respond. 'Shut up!' He hissed at the smirking kitsune.

"I'm sorry. You were saying something miss?" Kurama asked when he caught his bearings.

"Stupid." The girl flipped her white, blue tinted hair. "Why aren't you paying attention?

It's about to get very interesting."

Kurama turned to see Kuwabara crouch and flex his fingers. When he leaped, twin swords flickered into existence and were aimed straight at both the males in between him and Yukina.

Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened with disbelief when the second female, whom they had forgotten, placed herself directly in the path of Kuwabara's dimension swords. They shouted for Kuwabara to stop, but he was already midway and on his down stroke. Yusuke and Keiko were also in a state of shock.

"Shit. Kuwabara no!" Yusuke shouted.

But it was a little too late. The four of them could only watch in horror as Kuwabara's attack moved in slow motion towards the female's unprotected body.

Only for it to, once again, be repelled.

Kuwabara raised rage filled eyes to glare at the person had the nerve to stop him, and was immediately shocked into stillness.

The same could be said of the rest of the spirit detectives, who were unsure whether they were stunned by the sword's inability to cut through the barrier when it should have, or the fact that it was a small female who was even shorter than Hiei that had erected the barrier.

Kurama immediately stepped forward to ease the tension.

"I'm terribly sorry about this." He bowed hurriedly at the small, white haired female. "Please allow me to introduce myself in hopes of clearing our mistake. I'm Shuuichi Minamino. But you may call me Kurama, lady…"

The female in front of his gave a tingling laugh that seemed to calm the tension. "Yes, yes. I know all about this little group here, Kurama."

She flashed him a most superior looking grin and spoke in a knowing voice. "Or should I say…Youko?"

The red head stepped backwards in surprise. Even the silvery avatar gave a start when the mysterious female said his name. Kurama's eyes flashed gold.

How does she know! Youko's ears were laid flat against his skull and he growled. Dammit. She shouldn't know that!

"You may call me…Kage." Pale red eyes were centered on his own. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurama. Say hi to Youko for me."

Kagome grinned when emerald eyes flashed golden. "Thanks."

She turned away when brown eyes narrowed at her. She smirked and bowed low. "Ah. I haven't forgotten you, my lord. Yusuke-sama, leader of the Spirit Detectives." She smirked. "So how's life after being dead twice? I imagine being a Toushin is nice, ne?"

The dark chocolate-brown eyes widened marginally. "What…When…? Dammit! How the fuck do you know my name! Oh, that's just fan-fucking-tastic! Toushin," Yusuke muttered then turned and glared sharply at the smirking petite female. "…how the fu-"

The girl next to smacked Yusuke upside the head. "Yusuke! That's no way to talk to a lady! Apologize. Now!"

Kagome chuckled, immediately taking a liking to the fiery brunette. "It's alright Keiko. He has every right to worry when someone just automatically spews out information about himself. But you make a pretty damn good girlfriend. Some who aren't as carefree as me just might behead the 'I'm the ultimate punk' head of his."

Kagome paused as she felt a prodding at the base of her skull. Someone was trying to break into her mind! She turned and pale red eyes clashed with crimson.

'_So you think to break into my mind, eh? Foolish little Jaganshi.'_

Hiei's eyes widened marginally before he snarled. 'Wench! How is it possible that you resist my jagan eye?'

Meanwhile, Kagome was speaking outloud, belying the fact that she was already talking with him mind to mind. "You're Hiei aren't you?"

She spoke no more about him, making Hiei narrow his crimson eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" He spoke in a threatening tone, but being curious, he silently asked, 'and why is it that you know so much about us?'

The albino female smirked and turned away from him in favor of Kuwabara. Hiei inwardly seethed.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara. My brothers are a bit…" She glared at the two males. "Overprotective."

Kagome watched as Yukina crouched down beside Kuwabara's forlorn form.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Kuwabara merely nodded and stood up silently; somewhat shamed that Yukina had witnessed his beating. Yukina turned away from the orange headed man in favor of the silver haired neko that had started the whole ordeal.

She gazed sharply at the male, ready to chastise him when her hands were suddenly swept up.

"Forgive me, Yukina." Souta said and dropped a kiss to her hands. "I wasn't thinking properly. Will you ever forgive me?"

Yukina stuttered and a slight red tinted her cheeks. She couldn't resist the puppy eyes, not one from a male so handsome and so…She shook her head slightly to clear her mind.

"So you won't forgive me?" Souta lowered his head and tucked his ears against his skull.

"Oh…!" Yukina's cheeks brighten even further. "Of-of course I will! I n-never said I didn't…"

Kagome stared at the pair in amusement. She'd forgotten the days when she was in love. That was so long ago, when she was but a mere teen. The white albino tilted her head, wondering if this was what she seemed like when she was in love. She probably was…

The reikai tentai could only blink in shock.

'What's going on here!' Was the only thought that ran through their minds?

Only Kuwabara stood with a clear head. He recognized the look in her eyes, the ones that he wanted her to bestow on only him. What had happened? Where had he gone wrong? Was he not worth it…just a lowly human?

"That's not true." said in a soft voice that seemed to caress his mind caringly. "It's not your fault. Yukina wasn't meant for you. You're soul is destined for another. Don't despair, my friend."

"Wha-!" He looked at the petite female in surprise. Was there just a flicker over her image? Kuwabara looked closer and was rewarded with a black haired blue eyed version of the albino female. He watched as the black haired version winked twinkling sapphire eyes and held up hand in front of her mouth in a shushing motion.

"Keep it a secret between us, ok? Just between you and me…"

With his sixth sense tugging at him, not in a warning way, but with a soft accepting tingle, Kuwabara knew she could be trusted and he nodded sharply. The female smiled and nodded her head in his direction. The overlaying image disappeared until he was only seeing the albino version.

"Kuwabara? Hello!"

Kuwabara blinked his eyes. "What?"

"I've been calling you for hours! What's going on in that walnut-sized brain of yours? Has it shut down?" Yusuke all but shouted.

"No. Now leave me alone. I need to think." With that said Kuwabara apologized to Genkai's guest and left towards the gardens, leaving Yusuke gaping at his words. Kuwabara needed to mull over the words Kage had told him, but it was going to be hard.

* * *

Ok! Next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait. I was at camp. Had internet for the first week...then my comp was placed in permanent quarentine. Kinda sucked...so ya. Here it is now. I should probably start on my other stories...WAY behind schedule. See ya! 

Please Review!

-Icybetrayal


End file.
